Generally, a case type utility box for arranging and storing various articles is made of plastic, paper, wood, or the like, and is formed by connecting rectangular panels with one another using connecting units such as screws, rivets, an adhesive, and the like.
A height, a size, and a volume of the utility box are determined due to characteristics that each of the panels are rigid. Therefore, even at the time of not using the utility box, in order to store the utility box, a large space corresponding to the volume of the utility box is required.
In addition, even when transporting the utility box at the time of not using the utility box, inconvenience occurs because of a large volume of the utility box. As a size of the utility box is enlarged in order to store a large article, inconvenience in storage and transportation at the time of not using the utility box is increased.